The present invention relates to attachment into stake pockets of vehicles such as pickup trucks, particularly for aftermarket accessories such as headache racks. For instance, the present invention can be used to attach the headache rack disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/887,230, incorporated by reference.
Many vehicle manufactures incorporate stake pockets into the sidewalls defining a bed used for hauling cargo. Often the stake pocket opening includes a lip which is narrower than the chamber in the interior of the sidewalls. The dimensions of stake pocket openings are not necessarily uniform between different models and manufacturers of pickup trucks. The dimensions of the chamber in the interior of the sidewalls are not necessarily uniform between different models and manufacturers of pickup trucks. Manufacturers do not necessarily adhere to tight tolerances on their stake pocket openings, and may change the exact size of stake pocket openings from year to year or even within the same model and year of the vehicle. Further, stake pockets are commonly used to support posts and similar structures which can extend a considerable distance out of the stake pocket (thereby inducing large torques and forces), which can over time and usage conditions wear or deform the stake pocket shape and dimensions.
The inconsistent (and perhaps changing-over-time) dimensions of the stake pocket opening create considerable difficulty in using the stake pockets of a pickup truck for attachment of accessories. Better mechanisms are needed for attaching accessories using the stake pockets of a pickup truck bed, which can form a consistent and sturdy attachment over years of use of the vehicle and from one vehicle to another.